


The Most Important Reason

by broqentoys (HugsNotDrugs)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, kinda self insert??, not really a fic, something to imagine i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugsNotDrugs/pseuds/broqentoys
Summary: as a nonbinary-identifying individual, yeonjun "noona" offers me way more comfort than usual. i can't really explain it.this is kinda self-insert-y kinda reflection/open letter thing, it's weird.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	The Most Important Reason

When Bang PD-nim asked Yeonjun to try on the pink sweater crop top, Yeonjun was fine with it. When the creative director asked Yeonjun to dye his hair pink, Yeonjun was fine with it. And when their baby maknae jokingly called Yeonjun noona instead of hyung, Yeonjun was fine with it.

He was fine with it all, these traditionally feminine traits that were being impressed on him, for the sake of the concept, to excite and please the fans, and just because he knew he looked damn good. But when he went on a video call with a MOA named Jamie, he was reminded of the most important reason.

Jamie identified as nonbinary. They explained to Yeonjun that they used “they/them” pronouns, and had struggled with their gender identity before. Seeing Yeonjun, who reacted graciously to the feminine aesthetics of Blue Hour, made them feel safe and recognized. Not only were feminine men and femininity to be treated with respect, but for Jamie, a biological female, the period of stepping out and retreating back into their typical habits forced upon them by society was not only nerve wracking, but incredibly painful. 

It was painful to feel trapped by conventional gender expression, to lack support, examples in life that showed they could freely express themselves without the constraints of their biological sex. “Yeonjun noona” may be a joke to some, but for Jamie, it’s a lifeline.

Yeonjun listened to all this patiently and nodded along, reaching out a hand to stroke comfortingly at the phone screen, Jamie gripping their phone tightly, trembling a bit now. They had told Yeonjun what they needed to.

“I love you, Yeonjun.”


End file.
